Once In Love With Amy
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: She made him fall for her in every possible way and he knew if there ever were something worth protecting in this world - it was her. Oneshot.


_**Song: Frank Sinatra - Once In Love With Amy**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Once in love with Amy, always in love with Amy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ever and ever fascinated by her**_

 _ **Sets your heart afire to stay"**_

Sonic's eyes critically studied his reflection in the mirror, they were narrow and carefully searching for any flaws that might be hiding.

His spikes were slicked back without as much as a single quill sticking out in the wrong place. He wanted to look flawless but still as if though he'd just finished a long run across Mobius. Carefree and spontaneous yet dashing and noble - just like the hero of her dreams.

Her - being Amy Rose.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. How she'd react when he in less than an hour would show up at her doorstep and sweep her off her feet.

He fixed the collar of his white shirt and straightened his jacket before rolling up the sleeves half way along his tan arms - It was the middle of summer after all. The only thing that bothered him with dressing up was the concept of having to wear pants. He had a great dislike for them as they tightened in weird places, felt uncomfortable and were unpractical when running.

Amy had given him a pair of jeans for his birthday once and with a lot of eye batting and sweet talk persuaded him into wearing them. But to her dissapointment and Sonic's relief it hadn't taken but a week before he'd completly ripped them apart after one of his runs. That resulted in her buying him a pair of shorts instead the next year.

The only thing that remained the same was his trademark red and white sneakers that in honour of the day had been polished to the point where Sonic could almost see himself on their surface.

Sonic took one last look in the mirror and got lost in his thoughts as he inspected himself.

What would Amy think?

He knew she was gonna look stunningly beautiful as always and he wanted to at least make her see that he was making an effort to match her. Sonic was undeniably confident in his abilities and concerning his looks he was quite the Romeo if he do say so himself - but Amy always made him question it all.

For Sonic's will to please and impress her had only grown as they started dating for both better and worse he figured. He'd sometimes pull daring and reckless stunts while foiling Eggman's latest schemes just to show off to their friends and her. They didn't always come without a little injury in the process but then he'd at least get dotted with by Amy.

He smirked to himself.

The healing kisses made it worthwhile.

 _ **"**_ _ **Once you're kissed by Amy, tear up your list it's Amy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ply her with bonbons, poetry and flowers moon a million hours away"**_

"What are you smirking at?"

Tails had snuck up behind him and poked his shoulder while trying to hide a mischievous glint in his innocent blue eyes.

Sonic jumped back a bit and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing, just getting ready for taking Amy out tonight."

"You mean your _date."_

Sonic chuckled and lightly ruffled the fur on his little brother's head.

"Yes _Miles,_ a _daaate._ "

"How long will you be courting her before you decide to propose?"

Sonic nearly choked at that but quickly recovered and shot him a sarcastic look.

"Tails, whatever medieval romance novel you're reading - read less of it."

"It's not a romance novel! It has dragons and knights with cool swords in it and you're the one who loaned it to me!" Tails defended but then got a thoughtful expression "By the way... does the white knight manage to rescue the princess at the end and then marry her along with getting half the kingdom?"

Sonic simply grinned and walked past his brother towards the frontdoor.

"You'll just have to wait and see, little bro."

Tails lightly huffed and followed suit his older brother out the door onto the doorstep.

For a minute they both gazed up at the sky in silence. It was late in the afternoon but the sun was still high in the sky and flickies could be heard chirping in the trees. A sense of peacefulness settled within Sonic's heart but also a slight nervous feeling - maybe he should take another look in the mirror just in case...

"Hey Sonic?" Tails suddenly inquired.

"Hmm?"

"You like Amy, right? Like really like-like?"

Sonic gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if a dragon ever came and took her away from us you'd stop him- Eh, I mean _it_ , right?"

 _ **"**_ _ **You might be quite the fickle-hearted rover so carefree and bold**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who loves a girl and later thinks it over and just quits cold"**_

The older hedgehog gave his brother a rueful smile and patted his back.

"I promise you, Tails - If there ever comes any dragons or evil wizards trying to steal our princess away I'll be sure to rescue her."

That statement made Tails sigh with relief.

"Good, because I'm fond of her. Also I'd miss her cooking!"

"Me too, bro." Sonic said as he laughed.

Then they waved goodbye and Sonic took off running but due to the pants-wearing-situation at a much more moderate speed.

The feeling of wind rippling through clothes instead of his fur felt odd yet liberating to at least get to blow some steam off before going into full on date mode with Amy. She prefered long _slow_ walks and sitting _still_ beneath the stars compared to breaking the speed of sound.

She'd always been a puzzle he guessed.

Before he headed over to Amy's house he had to make one stop though.

Just before reaching the coast at which she lived he took off in the east direction and went ahead until he reached a vast meadow to the brink filled with flowers in all various kinds and colours.

Sonic stood among them and for a brief minute he took in all the scents while carefully brushing his fingertips against the flower petals that swayed in the gentle summer breeze. He could almost visualize Amy gently making her way across this meadow on sunny days, singing to herself and only stopping to pick up a flower that caught her eye.

Just like a fairy-tale princess...

He quickly shook his head and broke out of the trance while he could feel a blush creeping upon his muzzle.

 _What's with all these mushy thoughts?_ he asked himself.

Sonic decided it was best to just pick a bouquet as quick as possible and then get out of here. It was almost time for him to pick Amy up anyway.

He reached her house in a matter of minutes still being wary of not causing any tears in his attire which for the fastest thing alive was difficult enough.

Before knocking he hastily dusted himself off, ran a swift hand through his spikes and hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back. To top it all of he also felt himself straighten up and wear his trademark confident smile.

A smile that he knew made her squeal in delight.

"Here goes nothing..."

A few rapid knocks at her door and his ears promptly perked up at her sweet voice call from inside.

"Just a second!"

"Sure, take your time! Imma just... smell the roses, I guess."

But Amy kept to her word and before Sonic could blink the wooden door had opened to reveal a petite pink hedgehog smiling from ear to ear.

"Did I just hear Sonic the Hedgehog say ' _take your time_ ' ?"

Said hedgehog however didn't hear a word she said as he was suddenly swallowed whole by what stood before him.

Through all his adventures and travels across the world Sonic could think of quite a couple of marvelous and breathtaking sights but he found himself thinking them dull and pale in comparison to the girl he now rested his eyes upon.

Amy wore an ivory white dress that narrowed at her waist before flowing free in various layers down to her knees. She had a simplistic amount of make up with the only thing sticking out being her lips that had been painted in a dangerously tempting shade of red.

But no amount of dolling up could disguise the natrual beauty that she possessed - her innocent demeanor, contagious smile and those sparkling eyes that so effortlessly captivated him.

Sonic thought he could get used to it but each time he showed up to their dates she made him fall for her in every way possible. Without a single word she had him at his knees and he knew that if there ever were something worth protecting in this world it was her.

 _ **"**_ _ **But once in love with Amy, always in love with Amy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ever and ever sweetly you'll romance her, trouble is the answer will be-"**_

"Ehehe..."

 _Jeez, snap out of it dude!_

"Why hello there, young lady." he finally said with a lopsided smile as if trying to imitate something out of a old film while gently taking her delicate hand and giving it a quick peck. "May I say you make the sun itself jealous of your radiant beauty this fine evening."

As expected Amy giggled and curtsided at the gesture.

"Oh Sonic, stop being silly - you're making me blush!"

The two hedgehogs laughed in unison as he suddenly remembered the flowers he'd kept hidden behind his back. The faintest hint of a blush found it's way across his muzzle as he presented them to her.

"For you, Ames."

"Oh.." she uttered adoringly with glazed eyes while accepting them from him.

Amy then embraced him in a tight hug but still careful as to not ruin the flowers. She softly pulled away and admired the bouquet closer.

"Thank you Sonic! They're wonderful!"

"But not as wonderful as me, right?" he teased as an idea popped in his head.

Without warning he reached over to the bouquet and plucked a red rose at the stem which he then procceded to tuck behind Amy's left ear. Her eyes followed his every movement and when he was done she smiled and struck a cute pose.

"Well? How do I look?"

He pretended to consider her with his hand held to his chin, truth be told he could think of no words to make her justice.

"Hmm.. alright I guess."

She playfully hit his arm - pretending to pout.

Sonic took the oppertunity to move in close to the pink girl and held her face in the palms of his hands while gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You are far more beautiful than any fairy-tale princess."

She was caught off guard but quickly got lost in his eyes that shone like two bright emeralds. His eyes on the other hand rested on her luscious red lips - daring him to connect with them and taste their sweetness.

"Sonikku?" Amy whispered as she held her breath in anticipation.

Her innocent use of his nickname made his heart leap in his chest and caused him to tenderly press his lips against hers. The sweetness was beyond anything he'd ever felt. Light kisses had been exchanged between them before but nothing quite like this.

Heavenly, pure bliss was all he could think of.

The young couple slowly drew apart and they both uttered bashful lightheaded giggles while trying to regain themselves.

Sonic was first to do so as he with ease sweept Amy off her feet - carrying her like so many times before.

"Okay princess, we better get a move on if we wanna catch that movie and still have time for your _slow_ walk on the beach afterwards."

Amy ignored his teasing and snuggled up against his jacket resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled slyly up at him.

"If I'm a princess then does that make you my prince charming?"

A wide grin spread across his muzzle.

"Nah, I rather see myself as an awsomely heroic knight than a prince."

Laugh trailed behind as the couple took of towards their destination.

It was a perfect day and not a single dragon in the sky.

 _ **"**_ _ **-That Amy'd rather stay in love with me.."**_


End file.
